smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Firestar
Firestar 'also known as her true form '''Angela Jones '''is a before villain but later hero from the SFU. She originated from the comic series, MARVEL. Appearance Firestar is a human with orange hair, a yellow jumpsuit, with red ends at the hands and feet. After turning good, her eyes are now green. As Angela Jones, she has brown hair, green eyes and wears a black business suit. Overview '(SPOILERS) Firestar first appeared in "1-30 Minutes!" where Brooklyn Guy delivered a pizza to Murder Man's house but realized he got the wrong address. After accidentally causing trouble, Firestar joined her friends, Meggy and Crash Bandicoot in beating up Brooklyn Guy. She returned in "Chungus Extravaganza!" where she and her friends tried to get Big Chungus before Culdee and the others did. They were eventually stopped and didn't get the game. She came back in "The Baseball Tournament!" where she helped Murder Man and Mega Maid get back at Nancy for tricking them by making Jeffy feel better. She had a main role in "War of the Two Females!" where she challenged Tari to a bunch of challenges. It ended up being a tie. In "Buckaroo's Movie!", she makes a few cameos in Buckaroo's planned film but winds up being killed in the end. She came back in "The Election!" where she joined I.M Meen to help take over Pensacola. She minorly appeared in "The Valentine Vigilante!" where she was confused why Ice Man and Spider Man were fighting. At the Valentine Party at the town hall, she asked Ice Man if he wanted to go to the bar to which he said yes. She appeared in "Corn Plastered" where she performed multiple ways to get rid of a crow named Jimmy who kept eating her corn crops. (Note that Jimmy also did this with Mario in The Crow) Jimmy however was way to smart for her and at the end, she gets drowned in a lake where she says "At least there is no crows where I'm going" while Jimmy responds to this "Not Yet!" and jumps into the lake. Role in "The Firestar Arc!" (MASSIVE SPOILERS!) In "FireDstar!", during the ship heist, she was put in charge of opening the doors through a hacking computer. Firestar was doing well at first, but then decided to leave the room to drink some hot sauce. Afterwards, Jimmy flew in and messed up the entire heist. When Murder Man and the others got back, they except Ice Man were extremely furious at Firestar for supposedly messing up their heist and Murder Man proceeds to fire Firestar. Ice Man would later quit out of disgust towards Murder Man’s behavior. In "Hirestar!", she and Ice Man later tried to get jobs at Burger Shot, but it didn’t end well. In "The New Team!", Firestar decided to form her own team of villains with Ice Man and recruited Robotic Cat, Miles, Cop 5, and The Fireman. In "The Heist!", Firestar’s team ruined Murder Man’s jewelry heist and stole their loot. After attacking Murder Man and the others, they kicked Palpatine and Darth Vader out of the Death Star and took it over, naming it the Fire Star. In "The Search!", when Murder Man and the others snuck into the base to get Firestar to return after seeing footage of the plan being ruined, Firestar rejected their offer and ordered them thrown out of the station. In "Attack on Pensacola!", the Fire Star began to attack parts of Pensacola, but Parappa and the others stopped the laser. Firestar then orders her teammates to hunt down Parappa and bring him to her. Her origins were finally revealed in "The Search! Part 2". (WARNING! MASSIVE SPOILERS!) Her original name was Angela Jones and she helped a businessman named Mr. Black with an experiment. However, it went horribly wrong and Angela got caught in the accident and her features were altered. She got driven mad by revenge towards Mr. Black, found out about her fire powers, tracked down Mr. Black and killed him. At this point, Angela has became Firestar and proceeds to leave New York and eventually ended up in Pensacola some time later. She was finally defeated and reformed in "Attack of the Robotic Cat!" Parappa defeated Firestar by using a power nullifier in his sword to take away her powers, turning her back into Angela. Later on, she regained them to help Parappa and the others defeat Robotic Cat. After the Robotic Cat was defeated, Firestar and Ice Man finally turned good and later confessed their love to each other. She is set to have a major role along with her boyfriend Ice Man in "The RH Superheroes!" series "Fire and Ice". Gallery Relationships Tari She challenged her to a bunch of challenges. It is likely possible she does not like her. Their relationship changed after she turned good! Buckaroo It is likely possible she does not like him. Their relationship changed after she turned good! Heart Head She had a minor role with him in "Corn Plastered" where he delivered a cannon ball shooter to Firestar. Nothing else is known about the two. Spider Man Spider Man and Firestar had a good relationship, however from "FireDstar!" to "The Heist!" he hated her. Ever since the ending to "The Heist!", Spider Man felt sorry for Firestar. Ice Man It was shown that Ice Man had a crush on Firestar when he accepted Firestar's invitation to the bar. Ice Man was fired by Murder Man for being on Firestar's side. In "Attack of the Robotic Cat!", he turned good along with Firestar and after that they became more than friends! Jimmy the Crow Firestar hates Jimmy for constantly eating her corn crops in Corn Plastered. She attempted to get rid of her but failed in the end. Their hatred got worse in FireDstar! since he was responsible for screwing up the plan and causing Murder Man to fire Firestar. However their relationship changed in "Of Geist and Cat" where she started to like him. I.M Meen She helped I.M Meen in "The Election!" to take over Pensacola. Badman Firestar has been helping Badman quite a bunch of times. She might have a good relationship with him. Mega Maid They had a good relationship until half of "The Firestar Arc!" when Mega Maid hated her for (supposedly) messing up the plan. She was upset when she found out Firestar turned good indicating that she was very sorry. She later got over it. Cop 5 It is possible she might have a good relationship with him. CuldeeFell13 She started a fight with him in "Chungus Extravaganza!" to get the Big Chungus game. Sunny Funny Firestar was not a big fan of Sunny until they later became friends. Moony UnFunny She has a good relationship with her because she was one of the people to help I.M Meen as well. Invertosis Like most villains on the relationship list, she likes him as well. Meggy She does not like her because she is a friend of Tari. Their relationship changed after she turned good! Murder Man Murder Man was Firestar's boss and they had a good relationship until "FireDstar!" where Murder Man assumed she messed up their plan so he fired her along with Ice Man for standing up for her. He hated her guts for a few episodes until the ending of The Heist! where he was shocked to find out Firestar was innocent. When he talked to Firestar and begged her to come back Firestar rejected his offer because of how Murder Man treated Firestar in the past. Near the end of "Attack of the Robotic Cat!", Murder Man was upset when he found out Firestar didn't want to do crimes ever again. After that Murder Man was depressed. After getting confronted by Mega Maid, he got fully over it. Crash Bandicoot She does not like him because he foils her plans. Their relationship changed after she turned good! Endlesspossibilities 2006 He was one of the people with CuldeeFell13 to fight her for a Big Chungus game. It is possible she does not like him. Their relationship changed after she turned good! MarioFan2009 It may be possible she does not like him after the events of "Chungus Extravaganza!". Their relationship changed after she turned good! Rh390110478 Same as MarioFan2009, CuldeeFell13 and Endlesspossibilities 2006, it is possible she does not like him as well. Their relationship changed after she turned good! Nancy It is possible she had a good relationship with her. Izuru It is possible that they don’t have a good relationship since Firestar is a villain, while Izuru isn’t. Their relationship changed after she turned good! Mr. Black MASSIVE SPOILERS Mr. Black is considered to be one of Firestar’s worst hated enemies because he was responsible for her disfigurement and gaining fire powers. She eventually tracked him down and murdered him. Trivia * Firestar was CuldeeFell13's favorite villain until she redeemed herself. He was upset but he quickly got over it and now Firestar is one of her favorite heroes. Category:SFU Category:Villains Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Redeemed Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Arc Villains